Total Drama Action SYOC!
by Taylorfang9
Summary: After the success of TDPI SYOC, Chris McClean invites 22 brand new faces to the abandoned film lot from TDA! Who will lose? Who will win? Find out in Total Drama Action SYOC! APPS CLOSED! Rated T for swearing! Read at your own risk!
1. App

Hello, everybody! Michael15 here! I actually wanted to talk to you about something. No, I am not giving up on TDPI SYOC. The challenges I planned for the pets and the fathers isn't getting enough people to tell me about them. So, TDPI SYOC is on a little break. But don't worry you will get your Total Drama SYOC fill! Because right now I want you guys to send in all new OCs for next season! Now it won't be on an island. It will take place on the same abandoned film lot from TDA. So, yeah. Yes, you must send in brand new OCs! Nobody from the previous dead is going to be in this new season! Not even Dale! There will be 18 contestants this time and none of the will be from the Canon show! Chris is still host.

Here is the app for the new season!

Name (First, middle, last):

Age (16-18):

Gender (male, female, trans):

Sexuality:

Hair (style and color)

Eyes:

Appearance:

Basic clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Bio:

Mental or medical disorders:

Allergies:

Race/ethnicity:

Religion:

Behavior (good, evil, neutral):

Interested in relationship?

If so, what are they interested in?

Likes?

Dislikes?

Phobias:

Deep secrets?

Audition:

Anything else?

Ok. So, now that you have read over all of this, make sure send in a character through PM! Not review! Last time, I had someone send a character through review, I almost didn't see it! So, please send a character through PM! With that said, I am Michael15 and stay tuned for Total... Drama... Action... SYOC!

Also, send in ideas for challenges.


	2. Cast so far and update!

Hello, everyone! My name is Michael15! I have something very important to tell you! I forgot to add 'stereotype ' to the app. So, you must PM me, saying what the stereotype of your OC is. Ok? Thanks! For now here is the cast... Thus far

1\. Nathaniel Andrew Michael Winchester The Third- Pokemon FTW

2\. Jonathan Thomas Still- Jstill423

3\. Jenny Johnson- Adventureguy2017

4\. Grace Leslie Washington - Chedder Cheese04

So, keep the OCs coming! Remember to tell me the stereotype!


	3. Cast update 2

Hello, everyone! My name is Michael15! I have something very important to tell you! I forgot to add 'stereotype ' to the app. So, you must PM me, saying what the stereotype of your OC is. Ok? Thanks! For now here is the cast... Thus far

1\. Nathaniel Andrew Michael Winchester The Third- Pokemon FTW

2\. Jonathan Thomas Still- Jstill423

3\. Jenny Johnson- Adventureguy2017

4\. Grace Leslie Washington - Chedder Cheese04

5\. Ash Yvette Yanofsky-Pichu77

6\. Summer Flo- The Frozen Artist

7\. Salandro Nesran - 1Glimmershine

8\. Michael Peter Barton- TotalDramaFan04

9\. Madelyne "Maddie" Michelle Heines - Aleister Bloodrive VII

10\. Zeich Stanford Rosewall- Aleister Bloodrive VII

11\. Kirill Snake Whitebell - Seven Alice

12\. Celica Drew Excalibur - Seven Alice

13\. Nicholas "Nick" William Jones- Girlpower54

14\. Guy Ron Lee - RainGain

15\. Jacqueline "Jackie" Faylan Lutz - Unicorn819

16\. Nathan Drake Carrot - Poisonous Carrot

17\. Dakota James Holmes- ProtectorOfHim

18\. Trisha "Arnold" Stevens - Michael15


	4. Episode 1 part 1

We see a man in front of a gate of an abandoned film lot. The man has black combed hair, blue-green shirt, tan pants, gray shoes, white undershirt, black eyes, a necklace of a brown bag, and a 5 o'clock shadow. "Welcome Total Drama Fans! I am your host, Chris McClean! Welcome to the newest season of the show! 19 contestants have signed up! Mostly all new, most of them weird, and most of them sane! This season, we are going back to the film lot from Total Drama Action! This means that we will have all new challenges based off of movie genres! But not today. Today will just be about meeting cast, explaining things, and having the contestants mingle. So without further ado. Let's meet the cast!" He announced.

A taxi showed up and a bit who looked to be 17 stepped out. "Enjoy your $500, driver." The boy said in a British accent. The boy had pale skin, was taller than average, but not abnormally so and he looked to be underweight. He also has dark brown hair with bangs and chocolate dark brown eyes. The boy wore a black v-neck, black pants, a black fedora with a black band, and black shoes. "Nathaniel Andrew Michael Winchester The Third. Charmed." He introduced. "Welcome to Total Drama Action!" Chris welcomed. "Nathaniel, I hope you realize you won't be able to buy your way out of challenges and problems." Chris told the boy. Nathaniel just nodded.

The next taxi showed up and, again, it was a boy. This time, the boy looked to be 18, wore a red Coca-Cola shirt, blue shorts with white lines going down them, white socks and red shoes. He also has short Brown hair, and turquoise eyes. "Jonathan Thomas Still! Welcome, man." Chris greeted as he was about to go for a high five. "Thanks, but did you wash your hands?" Jonathan asked. "No." He answered. Jonathan then walked away from him.

the next cab showed up and out came a Caucasian female that looked to be about 18. She was average tall with a body that you can call sexy and curves like an hourglass, smooth soft skin and big lips. This is your typical sexy girl. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, blue jeans, and white Tennis shoes. She also has long black hair and blue eyes. "Jenny Johnson. Welcome." He greeted. "Nice, Chris. This is great." She thanked him. She then walked up to Jonathan who was standing near the closed gate. A seductive smile creeped up on her lips. "Hello there, sexy. I'm Jenny. What's your name?" She greeted seductively. Jonathan was getting nervous. "O-o-oh. M-my n-name is J-Jonathan." The teen said nervously. "I love that name. Very... Sexy!" She said as she caressed his chest. Jenny then kissed Jonathan. "Your lips taste like cherry Coke. I like that." Jenny told him. "See you later, Johnny boy." She said as she walked away. Jonathan then fainted from happiness .

Next can showed up and another girl hopped out. The girl had a blonde ponytail, green eyes, was Caucasian, 5' 3, and wore a black and White shirt with black pants and purple flats. For some reason, she was also carrying a puppet.

The puppet had tan skin, wore a purple shirt, blue shorts, Brown shoes and a yellow cowboy hat. "Grace Leslie Washington. Welcome to the show." The host welcomed. "Hey. What doing? TWEET!" The puppet annoyed the host. "Sorry, Mr. Chris. This is my puppet, Dumb Dumb!" She told him. "Just... Go over there." Chris said as he pointed to the gate behind him. Grace did as she was told.

The next taxi showed up and, yet again, it was another girl. It was a girl, about sixteen just like Grace. Except she had long black black hair, that came to her shoulders in a single ponytail, she also has grey eyes. She wears a black and grey striped t shirt, plain red skirt, white socks, and black sneakers. "Ash Yvette Yanofsky! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris welcomed. "What's up, dude? This place has some sick vibes. Killer!" Ash said as She walked off.

Next was, again, a girl who looked to be about 17. The girl has chest length blonde hair put into a messy bun, bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. She stands at 5' 2, she is very skinny and has pale white skin. She wears a white sports bra under a grey tank top, black yoga pants, and grey converses. "Summer Flo! Welcome to Total Drama Action!" Chris greeted. "Why thank you, Chris. So nice to be here!" Summer greeted back. "Ok. Stand with the other contestants." He instructed.

Next was a boy looked to be about 17. He wore a lemon yellow and pure white top hat, and a lemon yellow velvet cape. The cape was hooked by an emerald shaped magenta jewel which reaches over both shoulders and only reaches past his lower back. He also wears a magenta bow tie. He is also seen wearing a shirt-vest. The vest is a charcoal black with a lemon yellow trim and the shirt is long sleeved and white. He also wears charcoal black velvet pants with a silver 'S' a buckle on his Brown belt. Wears pure white boots which go over his pants. He also carries a magenta magician's staff which is made of mahogany and has what looks like a miniature transparent crystal-like sphere that is lemon yellow at the top of it. He also has medium length her black hair and is styled sleek and combed with a wave like style. He has topaz colored eyes and a burn scar around his left eye. He is lightly tanned and stands at 6'3 and is lean with a bit of muscle. "Salandro Nesran Quintius. Welcome to the show." Chris said. "Salutations to you too, Mr. McClean." Salandro greeted back in a British accent. "Now, I am off to meet my competitors!" He said as he disappeared in a lemon yellow puff of smoke.

Ok. Unfortunately I must cut things shirt here because I feel like with the expansion to now 22 contestants, it might become a 4-parter just to introduce everybody, explain things, and do a challenge. So, I must introduce at least 5 contestants per part now. But I digress. What do you think of the seven contestants I introduced today? Pretty interesting. Well, until next time. This is Michael15signing off, everybody.

Contestants so far:

Nathaniel Andrew Michael Winchester The Third - British Upper Class.

Jonathan Thomas Still - the nerd

Jenny Johnson - the seducer

Grace Leslie Washington - the ventriloquist

Ash Yvette Yanofsky - the Cynical Guitarist

Summer Flo- the Nice Valley Girl

Salandro Nesran Quintius - the Ace Magician


	5. Episode 1 part 2

Welcome everybody! This is Total Drama Action SYOC episode 1 part 2! Without further ado, let's begin with the next contestant!

A boy hopped out of the next taxi. He looked to be about sixteen. He wore an open plaid shirt with various shades of green, and a white shirt underneath. He also wore light blue jeans, and gray and red nike shoes. He has dark brown hair. Textured top and temple undershave hair. He also has hooded hazel eyes and he is at average height. "Michael Peter Barton. Welcome, dude!" The host welcomed. "hi." He said shyly. "Wow. Talk about shy. Just make sure you speaks up more. Or not. I don't care." He said blatantly. Michael just scooted over to the far left of the gate.

Next was another 16 year old boy. This boy was dressed incredibly brightly. This boy had peach colored cornrows for hair, he had a tan fedora covering up most of his hair, gold colored eyes and black eye brows. He had a peach and gray colored sports tank top, orange cargo , silver bangles, one on each arm, and purple and white Tennis shoes. He also had a birthmark of a heart on his forehead. "Trish Stevens! Glad we could have you here!" Chris said loudly. The other contestants, even Michael, started to laugh. The teen blushed. "Ok everyone. Let me explain something! When I was born, my grandpa was supposed to get my birth certificate. But instead of saying 'Chris', he got it to say 'Trish' due to his poor hearing. So, everyone. Please call me Arnold." Arnold explained. Everyone nodded. "Good. Thanks." He thanked. Arnold walked over next to Michael as they waited for the next contestant.

Next was another guy. This guy looked about 18. He has fair white skin that is slightly tan, a muscular yet lean body that is extremely toned. He has unkempt black hair terminating into a long ponytail and icy blue eyes. He is seen wearing some military camouflage pants, heavy combat boots with a sheath for his knife, black fingerless gloves on both hands, a pair of watches, the one on his left wrist is a digital watch and the one on his right wrist is a rather expensive looking Rolex. He also wears a utility belt, carries a white towel over his shoulders, a pair of wire framed orange glasses with goggle sidings, a red bandana over his forehead, and is always biting a silver cross that is on a necklace over his neck. He is shirtless. All the girls looked at him and swooned. "Zeich Stanford Rosewall! Welcome!" Chris greeted. "It is wonderful to be here too, Chris McClean." Zeich said in a Russian accent. Just then, a puff of smoke appeared revealing Salandro. "Greetings, Zeich!" Salandro introduced himself. Introductions were cut short when Zeich suddenly tackled the magician to the floor and started punching him! "What are you doing, man?" The magician questioned. "This is witch craft! Now tell me! Is witch friend? Or foe?" Zeich asked as he was about to punch Salandro once more. "Friend! Salandro is friend to Zeich!" Salandro answered. "Ok. Sorry, about that.* Zeich apologized as he brought him and Salandro to their feet and dusted themselves off. "But remember." He began. "Я всегда наблюдаю за тобой." He warned in Russian. Salandro looked scared and confused at the same time. "Wait, what?" He wondered. "Oh, hold on. I got this." Arnold said as he pulled out his orange Kindle Fire HDX and typed something. "Ah. He said, 'I am always watching you'." He told Salandro. "Oh." Salandro said worried .

Next was another boy who looked about 16. The boy has white hair goes past his chin and almost to his shoulders. It's kind of messy with some long strands going down to the middle of his face. There is also a distinct cowlick at the top of his head. The boy's eyes are almond shaped and big and feline like. He has them half closed, and they are golden in color. His clothing is like a school uniform. He wears a black-bluish blazer, a white dress shirt under it, a little sky blue ribbon in his collar, black pants and silver boots. He also has a black fingerless glove on his left hand, the nails of the grand are painted in black. He also has a pair and blue and white headphones with little angel wings on his shoulders. "Hello, Kirill. Nice to have you here." Chris told the boy. Kirill began to blush. "Oh. Yeah, Chris. This is nice." Kirill said sheepishly as he went to the other campers. "Kirill? What are you doing here?" Zeich asked. "Oh, get Zeich. I just thought this seemed fun." The boy answered. "Um, some context would be nice." Jonathan said. "Oh, sorry. Zeich here is my brother!" Kirill answered. "Adopted brother." Zeich pointed out in his Russian accent. "Oh. Ok then." Jonathan said.

The next camper showed up. The camper was a boy who appeared to be about 17. He has Brown hair with blonde highlights. It's nearly combed, but a bit messy and shaggy, and a bit spiky in the back. It reaches his neck. He also has bright ocean blue eyes. He is built like a boulder with an eight pack. He has broad shoulders, thin brown eyebrows, thin and shot eyelashes, a scar on his left shoulder that goes down to his left wrist that is very noticeable, medium length arms and legs, thin thighs, and a small button nose. He has a round face with dimples and freckles on his cheeks. When he smiles, he shows off his pearly white straight teeth and sharp canine teeth, he has a defined jawline. He has a rosy-pale skin tone and stands at 6" 0 . He wears a short sleeve red and blue striped t-shirt with a sleeveless black leather hooded jacket, blue jeans with chains, black/red/blue converse sneakers, white socks, orange fingerless gloves, a shark tooth necklace and green scarf around his neck, a dark blue wristband-wristwatch combination on his left wrist, a red leather with Dale spikes in his right wrist, elbow and knee guards, and a blue baseball cap. "Nick William Jones! Are you ready for some drama?" Chris asked. "Yes, I am, Chris!" He answered. Nick then went to the other contestants.

Jenny saw him. "Hey, there stud. I'm Jenny." Jenny said seductively. "Hi Jenny. I'm Nicholas." Nick greeted back. "Nice name. You know what else is nice?" She asked. Nick shook his head no. Jenny then lifted her too up revealing her red bra clad boobs. Nick then had a great big grin on his face with his mouth wide open. Jenny giggled as she put her too back down. "See you around, Nicky." She told him as she walked away.

Jonathan was then shown with his mouth open and a frown on his face. "Man, that was a let down." He stated sadly. Just then, Michael walked up to him. "Hey, uh, Jonathan right?" Michaels asked. Jonathan nodded. "Well, my name is Michael. What's wrong? You look sad and disappointed." Michael pointed out. "Well, before you arrived, Jenny came up to me, introduced herself, I introduced myself, and then she kissed me." He explained. "Mmhmm. I think I have the solution." The boy said. "What is it?" Jonathan wondered. "Jenny was just playing you. She probably did the same thing to Nick. One she has played with every guy here, she won't have anyone else, to get their hopes up." Michael explained. "Hey. You are right, Michael." He realized. "I don't need her! I just need some guy friends!" Jonathan said. "Well, if you want a guy friend... Do you want to be friends with me?" Michael asked. "You know what? Yes! You showed me the truth. That is what a real friend is." Jonathan said as he held up his hand for a high five. Michael smiled and accepted the high five.

Alright! There is another chapter! What do you think of the first friendship between Michael and Jonathan? Jenny seems like a character that is like Aejandro from the Canon show. Leave a review! Follow me and my story, and I shall you readers next time! This is Michael15signing off!

Question of the day 1: Which character is your favorite so far?

Question of the day 2: I am thinking of changing my Username to Michaelfang9. What do you think?

Contestants introduced so far:

Nathaniel

Jonathan

Grace

Jenny

Summer

Ash

Salandro

Zeich

Michael

Kirill

Arnold

Nick


	6. Episode 1 part 3

Alright, all my loyal viewers! Sorry this took so long! A lot of stuff has been happening! I went to the hospital, I am doing a collab with TheProtecterOfHim, and we are still in the process of moving. So sorry this took a while! And with that, on with the chapter!

The next contestant looked to be an 18 year old male. He was a Caucasian/Hispanic mix, dark brown hair that is short-mid length, combed from front to back, but is still slightly messy and he has green-ish hazel eyes. He has Caucasian skin with a light tan to it. He is physically fit, large and imposing, as is his lower body and he has a visible right pack. He wears a tight fitting Apple Green t-shirt, Brown camo colored cargo shorts and fern green shoes. "Our next contestant is William Drake! Welcome!" Chris said. "Hello to you too, Chris! Also, thanks for having me! Also, please call me Liam." He told the host. "Whatever. Over there please!"

Next contestant was a 16 year old girl with red hair that had a blue fringe and it covered half her face and it was in a boy style and she has blue eyes. She looks to be 4'2, with unnoticeable curves and muscles and with a pale Caucasian skin tone. "Jamie Boreland! Welcome!" He said. "Thanks, dude." She said. "Over there, Mr. Boreland!" He instructed. As soon as Chris said, 'Mr.', Jamie blushed and bitch slapped him. "I'm a girl, fuckhead!" She yelled as she walked over to the contestants with ear buds in her ears, listening to music.

Next contestant was a 16 year old boy with platinum hair in a combed to the side and blood red contacts (fake eye pupils). He is wearing a zipped up black jacket with white lines going across the chest, and down the sleeves, and he is also wearing grey pants and black shoes. "Drake Carrot! Nice!" Chris announced. "Very nice to be here. But this place could use more color." He pointed out. "Yeah. When buildings are abandoned, they lose their color." Chris explained as Drake walked away to further examine the bleak color.

Next was an 18 year old guy that had a light Brown buzzcut, and green eyes. He was 6'4, was very muscular with tan skin, has a beard and a mustache and his left pinkie is missing the top half. He wears a black long sleeve shirt, grey cargo pants, and grey running shoes. "Hello, Guy Ron Lee! Nice to meet you!" Chris said. "Sì. Very nice." He agreed as he first bumped Chris. Immediately , Guy and Liam looked at each other. They walked up to each other. "Hey." Liam greeted. "Holá." Guy greeted. They squinted at each other. Everyone was staring at them. "what the fuck are they doing?" Arnold whispered to Jonathan . "Shh!" He silenced the boy. Then both muscular men took of their shirts. "YEAH! TAKE IT OFF!" Jenny shouted, earning a slap in the face from Ash. "Stop it." Ash said. They then started flexing. Doing different poses like the Front Lat Spread, the Front Double Biceps, and the Side Chest. They then slapped their hands together, making a loud noise while doing so. "Well played, compadré." Guy said. "Yeah. You said it. Amígo." Liam agreed. They both put their shirts back on and went back to the gate to wait for the next contestant .

The next contestant was a 16 year old boy with Brown hair and brown eyes. He is 6'2 with white skin and is wearing an Aperture Laboratories cap, a tuxedo shirt, black pants and black shoes. "Welcome, Shadow James Carson, to Total Drama Action! Glad to have you!" Chris stated. "Much obliged, Chris." Shadow thanked. Just then, a very strong wind carried Chris's wig to on top of the gate wall. Everyone started chuckling. "It's not funny!" He snapped. "I got this, man." Shadow assured him. Just then, the bottoms of Shadow's shoes began to glow blue and Shadow began to fly into the air. "What the hell?!" Michael exclaimed. "Holy crap!" Jamie exclaimed. Shadow grabbed the wig and flew safely back down and gave the wig to Chris. "Whoa! T-thank you, Shadow." Chris thanked astonished. "How did you do that?" Summer asked. "Oh, a long time ago, an old man gave me these magic shoes!" Shadow explained. Just then, Salandro appeared before him and Summer in a lemon yellow puff of smoke. "Did somebody say magic?" Salandro asked eagerly. "Oh, mother fucker!" Arnold yelled.

Well, there you go. The long awaited next chapter to Total Drama Action SYOC! Again, sorry this took so long! As I said earlier, I had too much on my plate! For that, I hope you can forgive me. So alright, what did you think of these characters? I just say, Guy and Liam have potential for a rivalry! Shadow is really interesting with his magic shoes. Maybe he and Salandro will have something to talk about. Jamie and Ash seem like they could be friends because of their love of music, and their cool personalities. Finally, I have an idea for Drake and Arnold to be friends!

Also, to PoisonousCarrot, creator of Drake, the Artistic Professional. am just calling him by his middle name because his first name is Nathan and we already have a Nathan.

Also, lumigo akvo9504, the creator of Jamie, I changed her last named to Boreland because on her app, her last name was Johnson. Since we already have someone with the last Johnson (Jenny), I changed her last name.

Same goes for you, BluXRE. You created Shadow. His last name was Johnson before I changed it to Carson. I am so sorry if I didn't contact any of you before I changed any part of your character's name. But I was already writing and I forgot. So, sorry.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and uh, take care. This is Michaelfang9 signing off!

Epilogue:

Sapphire: Michael.

I almost have a heart attack

Me: Sapphire? From Steven Universe? How did you get in my office?

Sapphire: You left your door open.

Me: (blushing in embarrassment)

Sapphire: I came to tell you my prediction.

Me: prediction? What is it?

Sapphire: all of your loyal will love this chapter and over all story.

Me: well, we will just have to see about that, Sapphire.

Padparadscha walks in.

Padparadscha: Sapphire and Michael!

Me: (shocked) I really have to close that door.

Sapphire: What is it, Padparadscha?

Padparadscha: I have been blessed with the most marvelous vision!

Me: what is it?

Padparadscha: Michael will set up a friendly rivalry between the characters, Guy and Liam!

Me: that just happened.

Padparadscha: I was right? Yay!

Me: oh boy.


	7. Episode 1 part 4: last introductions

Prologue:

I walk into my office and open my laptop to begin the next chapter.

Ruby: (busts down the door in a hurry)

Me: AAH! Ruby?! From Steven universe?! What the hell?

Ruby: Michael! You've got to cover for me!

Me: Why, Ruby?

Before Ruby can say anything, we hear the voice of Sapphire. She is clearly pissed off.

Sapphire: RUBY! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

She then busts through the wall!

Me: What the hell is going on?!

Sapphire: Ruby cheated on me!

Tears were starting to fall from her one eye. (For those who don't know, Sapphires only have one eye.)

Me: what? How did this happen?

Sapphire: I found this CHEATING WHORE in bed with Padparadscha!

Me: Ruby! What the fuck!?

Ruby: I thought she was Sapphire! I swear!

Sapphire: BULL! SHIT!

Me: ok. Ok. You too need to just separate for a while. I have a plan. Sapphire will go to Aleister's house, he is my friend and he lives with my friend Seven, Aleister's sister. Ruby will go to back to the temple and I will stay here with Padparadscha.

Ruby: alright. Good idea.

Sapphire: Fine! (She said as she left.)

What will happen next? Will Ruby and Sapphire reconcile? And what does Padparadscha think of all this?

Padparadscha: Sapphire! I am sorry for what happened! (She says as she walks in naked)

Me: (blushing) P-put your clothes back on, Padparadscha.

Padparadscha: Ok. (Puts her dress back on).

Me: now that that's over.

Padparadscha: now let's continue with TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION...SYOC!

Me: hey, that's my line.

Padparadscha: earlier, I forsaw that you would have been done by now. (She says as I face palm.

Prologue end.

Another contestant arrives. This one is a female that looks to be about 17 and by he attire, is clearly a baker. She wears a white t-shirt with a red spoon on it, a white pleated skirt, she has white tennis shoes with blue laces and black glasses. She has short black hair styled like a bobcut, she is pale with a few freckles around her small blue eyes. She has a petite structure and is rather short at around 5'2. "Jane Evelyn Horne! Glad you could make it." Chris told the girl. "Aw. Mighty kind of you two say!" She replied. "Over there, please." He instructed. She did as she was told.

We see Jane standing next to Arnold. She suddenly sniffs him. He looks disturbed. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked her. "You smell as if you have baking recently." She observed. "Oh. That's just because that before I got into the can to come here, I was baking cookies with my mom." He answered. "Really? What kind?" She asked. "My favorite kind: Peanut Butter White Chocolate chip!" He revealed as he picked his lips. "I have not have that before." Jane told him. "Well, after the first challenge, I will make you some." He told her as she hugged him.

The next camper appeared and he looked to be about 16 with dyer blue hair and thin Brown eyebrows. He was sporting red headphones. He also wore a blue American horror story short that just showed the logo and Dylan McDermott's Dr. Ben Harmon character. He also spotted Brown and dark green camo pants, and red and white Vans. He also had a white tank top under his shirt to cover up his chest. He also has grey eyes and has a thin and skin body type. "Returning from last season: Dakota James Holmes!" Chris announced. "Yep. It's great to be back!" He said as he first bumped Chris. He then went over to the gate with the other contestants.

Next contestant was a 16 year old girl who was sporting twin tails that were neon blue in color that turns into purple at the end and a bang that covers her forehead. She also has square framed blue glasses over her teal green eyes. She has a slim and petite figure, maybe a bit skinny without noticeable bust. She wears a white blouse with a blue scarf over her neck, a short blue skirt, though high white socks, and black shoes. Her lips are also painted in black. "Maddie Michelle Heines! Welcome!" Chris said. "So glad to be hear, Chris! I will try not to burn down the place while I am here." Maddie says. "please don't." He said seriously with a close up on his face.

"Oh, while you weren't looking, I set fire to your hair! Hahaha!" The girl said while giggling. The close up on Chris zoomed out and we then see his hair was indeed on fire. "Aaah! HELP ME! FIRE! I AM ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT!" He screamed while running around and Maddie burst out laughing. Michael then put the fire out with a water bottle he had in his backpack (everyone brought luggage and some brought backpacks). "Thanks, man." Chris thanked as Michael gave him a thumbs up. "As for you, Maddie. I expect you to not set anymore people in fire!" He yelled. "Or else, you are gone!" Chris added. This made Maddie run to the gate in fear.

Next contestant was an 18 year old girl who looked rather...peculiar. She has very long straight blonde hair with orange highlights that go past her waist. It has messy bangs in her forehead that almost reaches her eyes. It is loose but from her shoulders it is tied with a red ribbon. She has big and cute Fuchsia colored eyes, and is a relatively tall beautiful young woman with beautiful curves and has rosy pale skin. She wears silver armor pieces covering her arms and hands, a piece of armor on her forehead and has armor boots. Under it she wears a pastel blue long sleeve shirt with domed shoulders and a dark blue corset dress that has ornaments on her chest. Under her clothing, she covers her chest with another piece of armor, however, that remains unseen.

"Celica Drew Excalibur! Welcome!" Chris welcomed her. "Greetings, sir McLean. Thank you for accepting me." She thanked. "Yeah. Just try not to make a fool of yourself." He warned. She nodded and went over to the other contestants.

The next contestant looked familiar to Chris and Dakota. This contestant had curly blonde hair, was now sporting a ten gallon cowboy , to cover up his forehead. and noise cancelling headphones. The contestant wore a midnight blue long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, Brown cargo shorts, grey and white Tommy Hilfiger shoes. The contestant also had a medium long shark tooth necklace, the necklace also had a little orb that changed color depending on the contestant's emotions. Right now, the orb was purple and yellow, signifying fear and joy. "Also back from last season, Dale Montgomery Lawson! Welcome back, buddy!" Chris announced. "Thanks, Chris sir." He said.

Dakota and Dale looked at each other. "Dude!" They said together as they rejoiced with a hug. "So good to see you back, man!" Dakota said. "Likewise!" Dale agreed. "Hey, Dale. What's up?" Arnold said. "*GASP!* Arnold?!" Dale gasped as he hugged Arnold. He looked at Dakota. "Dude! This is my cousin, Arnold! Arnold, this is one of my best friends, Dakota!" Dale revealed. The two other boys exchanged introductions.

Next contestant was a 16 year old girl. She was of Asian decent with grey eyes and straight Brown hair and fair skin. She wore a short black dress, black sunglasses, and red shoes. "Reagen Peterson! Welcome to the show!" Chris welcomed. "Thank you for having me!" Reagen replied. She saw Jonathan and walked over to him. "Hey, there sexy! My name is Reagen. What is yours?" She said seductively. "J-Jonathan Thomas Still. Hi." He said nervously. Reagen kissed him and grabbed his crotch, making him yelp. "See you after the first challenge, Jon." She said as she let go of his crotch and walked off. Michael walked up to him. "What the hell?" He said. "Why does this keep happening?" He wondered as Michael just shrugged.

Ok! How was that for another chapter? Pretty good. Be sure to expect more chapters! Did you like the prologue? Imagine it like a Steven universe soap opera/sitcom.

Also, very important question: do you guys want me too keep doing these Steven universe prologues? Also, what are Dakota and Dale hiding under their clothes? Dale is hiding something on his forehead and Dakota is hiding something on his chest. What do you think it is? Leave guesses. Also, do you guys think that Aquamarine from Steven universe looks like Dora the explorer? Or is it just me?

So, now we have two , Jenny and Reagen. Fun. Well, that's all the contestants. Next time: the lot, and sleeping quarters and the rules. No challenge or teams yet.

Anyways, leave reviews, follow this story, follow me! Follow me on Instagram, Twitter and probably subscribe to my cringy YouTube channel! This is Michaelfang9 signing off!

Contestants this far:

1\. Zeich

2\. Salandro

3\. Guy

4\. Liam

5\. Jane

6\. Maddie

7\. Celica

8\. Dale

9\. Arnold

10\. Dakota

11\. Michael

12\. Shadow

13\. Jenny

14\. Grace

15\. Jonathan

16\. Nick

17\. Kirill

18\. Summer

19\. Ash

20\. Nathaniel

22\. Drake

23\. Jamie

24\. Reagen.


	8. Episode 2 part 1: free day

We see Aleister at his house, talking on the phone. In the background, we see his sister, Seven, comforting Sapphire. Aleister has tan skin, short black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt sleeve t-shirt, tan khaki shorts, and white socks. Seven has tan skin, long black hair, a green tank top, blue jean shorts, and white socks. She also has blue eyes.

Seven: it's alright, Sapphire. Ruby was being dumb. What was she trying to do? Fuse with Padparadscha?

Sapphire: (crying) RUBY AND I USE TO FUSE! (Continues sobbing)

Aleister took his cellphone into the other room.

Aleister: Michael, Ruby needs to apologize!

Me: I know! But she is at the temple. I have Padparadscha.

Aleister: Oh. Ok. How goes it with Padparadscha?

Me: going good. I love it when she has her delayed reactions.

Aleister: same goes for me and Seven.

Me: yeah. Well, I have to go and shower. Talk to you later.

Aleister: you too.

They both hung up.

Sapphire: I HATE RUBY! (Still sobbing)

Aleister: oh boy.

Seven: it's okay, Sapphire. We still love you.

Sapphire: I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! (Crying)

Later, we see Michael in the shower.

Me: Istanbul was Constantinople, now it's istanbul, not Constantinople. Been a long time gone, Constantinople, now it's Turkish delight. On a moonlit night. (I sang)

Padparadscha: well, time for a shower! =D

Me: Ah! Padparadscha! What are you doing in here?

Padparadscha: I came in here for a shower.

Padparadscha was naked. Michael blushed.

Padparadscha: oh! By the looks of that digital clock on the wall, I have been in here for 15 minutes!

Me: oh clod.

Padparadscha: oh! Well, do you want some help getting clean?

Michael blushed.

Me: U-u-u-um.

Padparadscha: aww. You're embarrassed. I will just start here. (She grabbed Michael's *ahem* rutile.

Padparadscha: wow! Its as hard as a gem! (She said, blushing)

Cut to the gem temple!

Ruby: What am I gonna do, Steven?!

Steven: I think you should apologize.

Ruby: oh, sure! That worked so well the first time! (She said sarcastically)

Steven: well, I don't know what to tell you!

Greg: I think I can help.

Ruby and Steven looked at Steven's dad.

Greg: when I was in college, my friend Mark accidentally cheated on his girlfriend, Gina. Gina and Mark decided the only way to fix it, was for Gina to do the same thing.

Steven: what a great idea!

Ruby: I am going to call Michael!

What will next time? Will Sapphire to through with it? Will Aleister and Seven be able to calm down Sapphire? And what is Padparadscha doing with Michael? All these questions answered next time!

Seven and Aleister: But now, it is time for Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!

Me: eh. I'll let it slide. But I need to address something about Total Drama Action SYOC! I was going to have a contestant named Dottie be part of the cast, but due to her app and complications, she will now be an intern. Sorry, BluXRE, but this is the way it has to be.

(Prologue end)

(Actual episode begin)

"Ok, contestants! Time to open the gate!" Chris said. The gate opened and everyone marveled at what they saw. Despite the grey color, it looked nice. "Follow me!" Chris added. Everyone followed him that had two separate medium sized manors. "This is where you will be sleeping. Left is for yellow team. Right is for green team." Chris revealed. "These manors split into two separate wings. Door one for the boys and door two for the girls." He added. "Now, let's see who will be on the yellow team.

If I call your name, stand in front of the house in the left." He instructed. "Alright. Michael, Nick, Dakota, Salandro, Jane, Jenny, Drake, Guy, Celica, Grace, Kirill and Zeich!" He called as all the mentioned contestants made their way to the yellow team manor. "You guys are officially known as; The Bodacious Bandicoots!" Chris announced. "Awesome! Bandicoots are cool!" Nick said.

"Now, the rest of you: Nathaniel, Liam, Maddie, Shadow, Jonathan, Reagen, Jamie, Summer, Ash, Arnold, and Dale. You are officially known as; The Tubular Turtles!" Chris announced. The Bodacious Bandicoots had a symbol of Crash Bandicoot in a leather jacket and he had a Mohawk (um. Ok). The Tubular Turtles had a symbol of Bowser from Super Mario Bros wearing a gold chain, for some reason, green Yeezys. "Aw, come on! I don't want to be a turtle!" Dale complained. "What's wrong with turtles?" Grace asked. "One time, I was hanging out with my brothers, my step sisters, and my step dad. I fell on my back on the floor and I couldn't get up. They then started to call me a turtle! They still are!" Dale revealed. Everyone started to laugh, even Grace's puppet, Dumb Dumb. "Mr. Lawson. Ha ha. Sorry, but that is just too funny! Ha ha ha ha!" Nathaniel said. This made Dale frown.

Just then, they heard a screeching noise of a car. A can showed up. contestant came out. The contestant was 17 year old African-Canadian with black, frizzy hair reaching her shoulder with a right side part that barely covers hear right eye, and dark brown eyes. She has a bit of an hourglass figure, she is 5'6, has light brown skin with freckles around her nose and eyes. She is lean, but also a bit bottom heavy. She wears a black and red plaid skirt that reaches her lower thighs with a really large dark grey short sleeve shirt tucked inside the skirt. On her legs, she wears a pair of knee high black socks, a pair of short black combat boots, and has a black choker around her neck, and a bunch of different piercings on her right ear, her lips are painted with pink lipstick. "Oh! I kind of forgot about you. Sorry. But welcome to the show, Jackie Faylan Lutz!" Chris welcomed. "Thanks, man! Don't worry, I forget a lot of things too." She said. "Good. Over there to the right! You are now part of the Tubular Turtles!" He told her as she smiled. "Ok everybody! Today, we will have no challenge! Today will be a free day! Y'know to kick back and explore!" He said. The campers cheered as they went to their respective manors to get settled.

(At the Bodacious Bandicoots' manor)

Everyone walked in and was amazed by now beautiful it was. "Wow! Amazing!" Nick said aloud. "Yeah!" Shadow agreed. Michael looked at the yellow 12 person couch with cup holders. "Holy crap!" He shouted. Jonathan looked at the arm rest. There was a note from Chris. "Hey, a note!" He said as he began to read it. (Split screen effect showing Liam from the Tubular Turtles reading the same note.) 'Hey, forgot to mention. Some of the bedrooms are co-ed, meaning that in some bedrooms, a boy and a girl will be in there! More drama that way.' The note read. Salandro went to check the hallway where the bedrooms were at. "It's true!" He confirmed. He eventually found his room. Jenny found her room, too! "Well, Magic Man, looks like we will be sharing a room! (Sexy growl noise)". She said as Salandro was sweating nervously.

(At the Tubular Turtles' manor)

"This manor is absolutely wonderful!" Nathaniel said. "I know, dude!" Dale agreed. "Hey, Nathaniel! There's ice cream in the freezer do you want some?" The boy offered. This offer made Nathaniel perk his ears up. "Did you say I've cream?!" He asked excitedly. "Yeah. There's mint chip, cookies and cream, red velvet, birthday cake, bubble gum, peanut butter chocolate, you name it." He said. "GIVE ME ONE OF EVERYTHING!" Nathaniel yelled. "Ok, then. I shall make you a deep fried Ice Cream Sundae then!" Dale said. Hearing that made Nathaniel fall in happiness. (Ten minutes later.) "Nathaniel. Your ice cream!" Dale said. Nathaniel went over to the bar/counter where his dessert was sitting. "So for dessert, we have a deep fried Ice Cream Sundae with, from top to bottom, Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Chocolate Peanut butter, Red Velvet, Mint Chip, Cookies and Cream, birthday cake, Orange Sherbet, and Bubble Gum put on top of a deep fried bowl (not like actual bowls), and topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, marshmallows, sprinkles and a cherry on top! Enjoy." Dale said in a waiter style tone as Nathaniel's mouth watered and he stated at his dessert in amazement. As Dale walked away Nathaniel began eating and enjoying his Ice Cream Sundae.

(20 minutes later)

Dale went to check on Nathaniel. "Hey, man. Did you like it?" Dale asked. He answered his own question when he saw Nathaniel sticky and filthy from the ice cream. "That. Was. THE BEST ICE CREAM I HAVE EVER EATEN!" He shouted. "I'm glad. But you should go shower." Dale told the British guy. "Right. Cheerio, then!" Nathaniel said as he went to go shower. "Oh, my god. He sure is a messy eater." Dale said to himself. Just then, Jonathan walked in and saw the mess. "WHO THE FUCK MAKES A MESS THIS BAD?!" He shouted as Dale started walking away. "I mean, my GOD!" Jonathan screamed. Hopefully he won't have to kill Nathaniel and Dale.

(At night. At the Tubular Turtles' manor.)

Dale was in his bed when he heard some pebbles hit the window on the wall next to him. He went to check the source. It was Dakota! He opened the window. "Dakota? What are you doing?" The blonde asked. "shh. I don't want my team to find me talking to you." He said quietly. "oh. sorry. what do you need?" Dale asked his friend. "we can't let anybody know about our gems." he said. "oh. right." Dale said as he took off his cowboy hat, revealing a Pearl embedded into his forehead. Dakota pulled down his shirt, revealing a Ruby embedded into his chest. They heard footsteps approach. "go! go!" Dale said as Dakota ran off. Dale closed the window. "Dale, what are doing?" A voice asked. It was Summer! "Oh. Summer. I was just getting fresh air." Dale answered. "Why?" The girl in grey sweatpants and a blue tank top asked again. The boy in the black grim reaper cloak got embarrassed for what he was about to say. "I'm scared. I've never had a sleepover with a girl. Ever." He revealed. Summer smiled sympathetically. "Aww. It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to worry about me." She reassured him as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. This made Dale smile and blush. The two then went to sleep in their shared king sized bed.

Wow. That was a cool chapter! Let me explain something: during this period of time Carmelita broke up with Dale when her Ex-boyfriend got back with her. So, there might be a relationship between Summer and Dale! *squeal*! Nathaniel has also made Dale his go-to ice cream guy. What will happen now that Salandro shares a room with Jenny? What drama will those co-ed rooms bring? And what will be the first challenge? All this will be answered next time on Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!

I guess I might have more time to make more chapters because guess what? The guy we were supposed to buy the house from decided not to sell his house! Really, when we are getting ready to move into your house?! Why?! Well, that just sucks! What a b***h.

Zeich: yeah. What a cyka!

Me: DAMN straight!

They high fived.

Well. Leave guesses for who you think will be voted off first. Leave guesses for the next challenge. And I will see you all next time. This is Michaelfang9 signing off! P.S. Anybody know what "cyka" means in English?


	9. Episode 2 part 2: free day extras!

Prologue:

Aleister walks over to Sapphire and Seven to tell them what Steven told him over the phone.

Aleister: So, apparently, all that Sapphire needs to do is cheat on Ruby. Simple.

Sapphire: yeah! Ruby will feel so awful! Ha ha ha!

Seven: so, do you have anyone in particular you want to do it with?

Sapphire: I have two people in mind.

Aleister and Seven rises their eyebrows.

Sapphire: Aleister. Seven. Will you guys have a threesome with me?

Aleister and Seven has their mouths agape.

Seven: Sapphire. It's not that I'm not flattered, but...Aleister and I are brother and sister. It would be incest.

At this point, Aleister stepped outside for a moment.

Sapphire: I know, but you guys have been so nice and comforting. Plus, I want to get back at Ruby hard!

Seven: *sigh* alright. Just so you know, I am not comfortable sleeping with my brother. Plus, I am a virgin.

Sapphire: Don't worry.

Sapphire began to glow blue and made a shock wave that shot at her and Aleister, who was still outside.

Seven: What the fuck was that?

Sapphire: virginity beam. This way, you will still keep your virginity.

Seven took a sigh of relief.

(5 minutes later.)

Aleister got a text from his sister.

The text read:

'Come to my room. I need to talk to you.'

A shiver ran down Aleister's spine.

He went to Seven's room and what does he see?

Oh, nothing. Just Seven and Sapphire in black lingerie, that's all.

Aleister got nervous. He likes the way, Sapphire looks. He got very horny.

But then, the sight of Seven, for some reason, he got even hornier.

(I am skipping the sex scene)

(2 hours later.)

Aleister: I actually liked that more than I thought would.

Aleister was calm, collected, and not out of breath.

Seven in the other hand...

Seven: (out of breath) yeah! So, did i.

Sapphire: mmm. Aleister. I had no idea you were so hung.

Seven nodded while Aleister was shocked she said that.

Sapphire: Well, you guys. I think I have all the anger out my system. I think I am ready to talk to Ruby now. Can you guys give me a ride?

They nodded.

Sapphire: thank you.

Sapphire: also, Seven, sorry for spanking you...and choking you. I got carried away.

Seven: no problem. Even though it was painful and cold.

(Later at Michael Manor)

Sapphire and Ruby approached each other. They then looked at each other.

Ruby: Sapphire. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with Padparadscha. I was stupid.

Sapphire: Don't worry, Ruby. It's alright. I have decided to forgive you. Just don't do it anymore.

Ruby: I wouldn't dream of it!

The two kissed and fused back into Garnet.

Garnet: it's great to be back!

Seven and Aleister: Garnet! You're back!

And with that, ends another prologue! What did you think? If you are a hater of incest, I am sorry for what I wrote. And with that said!

Garnet: It is time for the new...Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!

I am so happy Garnet is back! Now on with the chapter! P.S. This chapter is going to be other things that happened during the free day, but I left it out.

Dale is walking through the hallway where he looked at Drake, who was painting the wall in his room. As he was painting, however, Drake didn't realize that Dale was standing over him, watching. (Seven minutes later) Drake has finished his wall painting. It was him holding a scythe. Through all the care, precision, accuracy, and though put into it; it was a tried work of art. "Wow. This is cool as fuck!" Dale said. Drake jumped as Dale accidentally scared him. "Don't do that!" Drake told the boy. Dale walked back in fear. "I-I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" He asked. "What? No. I'm not mad. Just front scare me like that." Drake said. "Ok. Sorry. I really like your painting." He complimented. "Oh. Thanks. This is the kind of weapon I want." He said. "Cool!" Dale said, amazed. Looks like Dale has made three friends: Drake, Nathaniel , and Summer!

Dakota was wandering around when he stumbled upon something in the Bandicoot Manor basement. It turned out to be the Virtual Reality machine from last season! "I never expected to find this!" He thought aloud. He looked to see if the coast was clear; it was. He pressed the button to the machine and he was then teleported inside. He looked around and there was a panel to input was to practice on. "Well, since there is nobody here, I might as well practice my gem weapon." He added. His Ruby gem began to glow and he summoned a red crossbow with fire arrows. He summoned some targets, some gem mutants, and some Redeads from Ocarina of Time. After about an hour of practicing precision and accuracy, he returned to the real world. He covered it with a tarp and turned off the lights. "I hope nobody knows what happened." He whispered to himself. However, little did he know, a little seductress by the name of Reagen, saw the whole thing via hidden cameras. "Oh, you better hope so, Dakota. You better hope so. Hahahaha." She said, chuckling like a villain.

Maddie was watching a game show on the couch along with Celica. The game show was about a child with a talent. There was a panel of four celebrities and they had to guess the talent by filling in blanks to the answer. There were three rounds. Each round is different. First round is normal, but they can get a clue to guess what the talent is. The second round is a little different, if they do something, something rains down on them. The third and final round, there is a secret word in play. If they say that word, which is part of the answer, the child with the talent gets dirtied. If the child managed to stump the panel, he gets prizes[1]. Maddie and Celica were eating popcorn and having a good time. But when both reached for another piece, their hands touched. Maddie was blushing like crazy, which went unnoticed by Celica. "Oh ,sorry." Celica apologized. "No, it's alright." Maddie said. They then shrugged it off and continued watching.

(Later that evening)

Maddie was taking a shower, having her "Maddie Time". For some reason, she kept having these thoughts. She kept thinking about when she and Celica touched each others hands. She kept imagining that instead of shrugging it off, Celica turned off the TV, set the popcorn aside, and pounced Maddie and they started to make out and instead each other. No matter what Maddie did, she couldn't get those thoughts out of her mind. After her "extra hot" shower, she got ready for bed in her blue hoodie pajamas. But, that proved to be kind of hard because she shares the room with THE EXACT GIRL SHE NOW HAS A CRUSH ON AND SHARES A BED WITH! Celica got in bed with her pajamas on: her armor pieces, her long sleeved pastel blue shirt, and a pair of white frilly shorts. "Well, good night, Maddie!" Celica said politely as she turned off the lamp on her night stand. "Yeah. Good night, Celica." Maddie managed to say without any hint of nervousness or problems. She then turned off her lamp and the girls went to sleep. While Celica was dreaming about being a master swordsmaster and leading her own platoon in a war; Maddie was dreaming of having shower sex with Celica. Things will probably get awkward.

So, that ends another awesome chapter! I have to say something: Maddie and Jane will be switching teams! I kind of forgot that Celica and Maddie were on different teams and so we're Drake and Dale, so to fix that, Maddie will be switching places with Jane and Shadow will be switching places with Drake. Well, leave reviews, follow this story, etc. And I will see you loyal viewers, next time on Total Drama Action SYOC!

Here are the sleeping arrangements for the respective teams!

Bodacious Bandicoots:

Room 1- Celica and Maddie

Room 2- Kirill and Zeich

Room 3- Salandro and Jenny

Room 4- Nick and Dakota

Room 5- Michael and Guy

Room 6- Grace and Shadow

Tubular Turtles:

Room 1- Dale and Summer

Room 2-Arnold and Liam

Room 3- Ash and Jamie

Room 4- Nathaniel and Jonathan

Room 5- Drake and Reagen

Room 6- Jane and Jackie

Hope that helps!

[1] - Reference to the old Nickelodeon show, Figure It Out! It has the same premise.

Question of the day!

Question 1: do you think I should make a separate fic that has the sex scenes from the Steven Universe prologues and the sex scenes from Total Drama Action SYOC, leave a review! It would just combine the scenes into a big chapter! It would get more chapters as I go along with THIS story.


	10. Episode 3 part 1: friends and enemies

Prologue:

We see Michael in his big walk in closet cowering in fear and crying his eyes out.

Me: I'm a bad boy. I'm a bad boy. (Crying)

Me: you are probably wondering why you hear Ruby going on a rampage, why I am in a closet with steel barricades, and why I have these blue gem shards. Well, let me tell you.

(Flashback)

Garnet, Lapis, Jasper, Steven, Connie, Peridot, Bismuth, I were playing Mario Party 7 on 8-player mode. It was the last turn. I was on team Tuna with Jasper. Jasper and I bet Garnet that if she and Bismuth lost, Garnet will have to stay unfused for a month! It was a close game. Jasper won the previous 4-player minigame. And it was because of , we were able to get the minigame star and beat Garnet by a star! Of course, Jasper and I were very mature about it.

Me: HA! YOU HAVE TO STAY UNFUSED FOR A WEAK!

Jasper: YEAH! SUCK IT, FUSION!

Me: YEAH! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN BY A HUMAN AND A NON-FUSION!?

After we were done being "mature", we realized it was almost midnight. We bid each other farewell and I had Garnet stay the night. In the middle of the night, while I was working on the next chapter, I was visited by Sapphire.

Sapphire: It wasn't nice for you and Jasper to make fun of us that way.

Me: Ah! You scared me!

Sapphire: Sorry. But you know I'm right. It wasn't nice.

Me: Ok. But you know what else wasn't nice? Trying to get back at Ruby by having sex with two of my best friends!

Sapphire: at least I haven't slept with Dakota...yet!

Me: *GASP!* you...whore!

Sapphire: you know what? It's my decision what to do with my life! Just like it was YOUR decision to make that dumb bet!

Me: you know what else? I am starting to not like you anymore! At least people like me!

Sapphire: NOBODY LIKES YOU EITHER! WE JUST HANG OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE WE FEEL SORRY BECAUSE OF YOUR MEDICAL DISORDERS! IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THEM, NOBODY WOULD EVER HANG OUT WITH YOU!

Me: Maybe this is why Ruby cheated on you. You are such a bitch!

Sapphire: Maybe this is why CARMELITA DUMPED YOU FOR HER OLD BOYFRIEND!

Michael had had it! He then pulled out his gold sword out of his naval Topaz gem and stabbed it through Sapphire's torso. Sapphire then poofed back to her gem.

Me: (breathing) sorry, Sapphire. It had to be done.

He puts his sword back in his gem, then he went and turned off his laptop and walked to his room. But on the way: something terrible happened.

He took a step and then. *smash*!

He looked down and saw that he had accidentally shattered Sapphire's gem! Oh, crap! What will happen now?! What if Ruby finds out!?

Michael quickly swept up the gem shards off the hardwood floor, and put them into a small, draw string blue bag.

Me: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

He then went to bed and fell asleep with the bag in his drawer.

Well, crap. What's going to happen? The flashback will end next chapter. More will be revealed! How will he be able to resurrect Sapphire? Also, this Michael is not the one from Total Drama Action SYOC, this Michael is me. With that out of the way! (Looks at Pearl)

Pearl: Oh? Me? Ok. It's time for Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!

Me: well done, Pearl. (Clapping)

Pearl: Aw. You're too kind.

(Chapter begins!)

(Breakfast)

As everyone wakes up, Maddie goes to the dining area with her food: bacon, cheese eggs, and sausage links and coffee. She was thinking on what she could set fire to today. (Side note: This season, Chef is no longer the Chef. He helps Chris with the challenges.) Just then, Arnold walked up to the table she was eating at. (Other side note: the dining rooms are basically like the one from TDPI SYOC. Only this time it is medium sized.) "Hey, can I sit here? He asked. "Sure." She answered. Arnold noticed she looked kind of...upset. "I can tell you're upset. Tell me what's troubling you." Arnold told her. "Well. I have kind of a crush on Celica." She revealed. "Aww. Cute. I think you too would make a great couple." The boy said. "Thanks. But, I don't know how I could tell her. What do I do? What do I say?" Maddie asked. "Don't worry, Maddie. Just follow your heart. Tell her the truth. If you be yourself, she will probably like you back!" Arnold advised. "Perfect! Thanks, Arnold!" She thanked.

Just then, they heard a voice. "What's this? The lesbian has a crush on someone?" The voice said. It was revealed to be Jenny. "Leave me alone, Jenny!" Maddie defended. "Yeah, get lost, bitch!" Arnold helped. "Oh. I will. But, I wonder what would happen if Celica were to hear about your little crush." She said cruelly. Camera pans to Celica talking to Zeich. "I wonder what she would say?" Jenny said villain like. "Go away! You clod!" Arnold demanded. Jenny walker away, chuckling.

Just then, Chris came over the loud speakers. "Alright, everyone! Meet me outside Studio 1 for your first challenge!" He commanded. "I hope the challenge isn't too hard." Nick said.

(Tubular Turtles)

On their way to Studio 1, everyone got together to talk. "Ok, everyone. I decided to take charge so we can win this season! I will help you any way I can!" Jenny announced. Everyone except for Dale. "Um. I...have...something...t-t-to...say." Dale said nervously and meekly. Jenny glared at the boy. "Ugh. Fine. What?" She asked rudely. "Um. I want to be team captain." He said. "Why? What are your qualifications?" She asked again. "W-well, this season's challenges are based off of movie genres. I watch a ton of movies, so I should know this stuff." He explained. "I think we should give the chap a chance." Nathaniel agreed. "Why?" Jane asked. "Well, he's right. A movie buff is useful in a movie themed season. Plus, the way he makes ice cream is just magical!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "*sigh* Fine. You get one chance! ONE! If you blow it, you're done!" Jenny told the boy. Chris came over the speakers again. "Pick it up, people! I'll be 80 by the time you're here!" Chris exaggerated. "Chill the fuck out, McLean!" Arnold yelled as he ran to Studio 1. "Touchy." Jonathan said.

Both teams reached Studio 1 and went inside. It was extremely filthy and void of color and it was really dark. "DEAR GOD! This place is fucking filthy! It's like it has been used in years!" Jonathan screamed. "Wow! Thanks, Captain Obvious. Maybe the reason is because it has been abandoned since SEASON 2!" Arnold yelled. "Ok. Both of you need to calm down." Zeich said calmly. "In Russia, there is a saying; "Злые люди не всегда лучшие люди ." Zeich said. "What are you saying?!" Jonathan yelled. Arnold typed away at his kindle fire HDX again. " He said; Evil people are not always the best people. " Arnold answered. "I'm sorry I yelled at everybody. I'm not evil. I just really don't like dirty places." Jonathan revealed. "Ah. Water under the bridge my friend." Zeich said as Arnold nodded.

The lights went off. "Contestants. Today will be a little bit different. Instead of doing a movie genre, we will do a TV genre. That genre will be...the game show genre!" Chris announced as the lights turned on to show a Dating Game/Family Feud/ Wheel of Fortune like set, with Chris in a flashy orange suit and yellow polka dot purple bowtie. For some reason, Bonnie Lovett from last season was there. She was in a blue dress with white frills. There was a three set panel for two people each. There was a big colorful wheels and a big electronic board. "Now, it's time for...Friendship/Relationship Trivia Game!" Chris and Bonnie announced. "Oh, crap." Dakota said plainly.

Well, that's about it! What did you think? Sorry it's taking so long to get to the first challenge. I was just thinking of something interesting I could do. So, I went with TV! The pairings will be cool, the game will be intense and Friendships and relationships will be tested! All this and more in TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION...SYOC!

Because I love every single one of you guys, I will now tell you the panel pairings!

Panel 1-Dale and Dakota

Panel 2- Kirill and Zeich

Panel 3- Jonathan and Michael

How about that?


	11. Episode 3 part 2: let the games begin!

Prologue:

(Flashback continues),

Michael woke up and got out of bed. He is still worried what Ruby would do if she found out.

He walks into the living room where Dakota and Ruby are looking at the TV screen.

Me: What are you guys doing?

Dakota: Ruby got worried when she couldn't find Sapphire. Now we are going over the security tapes. We were just going to check the ones in your working space/office.

Michael got worried. He completely forgot about the security tapes! He installed them in case Aquamarine would come to him in the middle of the night and kill him. I know. He's afraid of Aquamarine...pathetic.

Dakota and Ruby watched in shock and horror when Sapphire and Michael argued and then Michael proceeded to poof her, and then accidentally shatter her.

Dakota turned off the TV.

Dakota: well, now we know where she went.

Ruby turned to look at Michael who was walking away. Ruby got furious. Michael started to run while Ruby have chase.

Ruby: MICHAEL, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! HEAR ME? DEAD!

(Flashback ends)

Michael is still in his closet, but now we hear Ruby trying to bust down the steel barricades with her gauntlet.

She hit the door so hard, a scroll fell on top of Michael, along with the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo. Michael opened the scroll and his face out up. But, he heard Ruby again.

Ruby: OPEN THIS DOOR, DAMN IT!

The door bust down and Ruby lunged at Michael. He grabbed the Yo-Yo.

Me: YIN-YANG YO-YO!

The Yo-Yo dropped down and opened a portal which Dakota and Ruby followed Michael into.

They then appeared inside a dark and mysterious world. It was all about Yin and Yang. They could walk in clouds and find their chi.

Me: Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!

Michael opened another portal to which Dakota and Ruby chased him into.

We then see a group of people that included Steven, Connie, Mrs. Maheswaran, Rose Quartz (back from the dead), Ronaldo and everyone in beach city. Connie's dad, Doug, was giving a speech for his latest drug bust with his partner, Alicia. He is a cop.

Just then, Michael, Ruby, and Dakota appeared out of the portal and accidentally interrupted the ceremony. Ruby then tackled Michael.

Ruby: I'm gonna kill you! KILL YOU! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO SAPPHIRE!

Ruby then summoned her gauntlet and started punching they ever living hell out of him.

Doug and Alicia broke up the fight and put Michael and Ruby in handcuffs.

Ronaldo: What is going on? What is this portal witchcraft?

Me: I confess! I killed her.

Everyone there gasped.

Rose: Who did you kill, human?

Me: I killed Sapphire! I shattered Sapphire!

Everyone gasped.

Me: but don't worry, I can bring her back to life!

Everyone started murmuring.

Me: there are mystical artifacts known was Shen Gong Wu. And one in particular will help bring back Sapphire!

Michael pulled out the scroll and used the Lunar Locket to make nighttime.

The scroll made a huge projection of the Shen Gong Wu and an animation showing what it does. The Shen Gong Wu appeared to be a half apple with an inner heart design. It was red, and it has a stem and two leaves.

Me: The Shen Gong Wu is known as Le Pomme de Couer. When activated, it grants the user their heart's wish!

It showed an animation of a silhouette of a short man using the Shen Gong Wu to wish for money.

Me: it also says that it's located somewhere in Tokyo!

So, Michael, Ruby, Ronaldo, and Steven went in search of the Le Pomme de Couer!

So, that's that! What do you think will happen? Only time will tell.

Left Rutile: Now onto...

Right Rutile: Now for

Left Rutile: Total

Right Rutile: Drama

Both: Action SYOC!

Me: I love them so much.

(Chapter begin!)

"Wee back to Total Drama. Where three pairs of two will take place in our new game show: the Relationship/Friendship Game!" Chris announced as Nick and Kirill were heard cheering and clapping.

"Woohoo!" Both of them shouted. "Ok. Our first panel is...Dale and Dakota!" Bonnie revealed as the two friends high fived each other. "Second panel will be...Kirill and Zeich!" Bonnie announced. Kirill wrapped Zeich in a crushing bear hug. "Yay! Brother hug!" Kirill cheered. Zeich has a deadpanned look on his face. "Этот ребенок ничего не знает о личном пространстве ." Zeich muttered in Russian. [1] "Finally, the third panel will be...Michael and Jonathan!" Bonnie said as the two fist bumped each other.

The panellists were in their respective panels. The other contestants were in the audience. "Ok. First round is a simple question and answer deal to see just how much you know about each other." Chris said. The six panellists swapped unsure looks. "Here are the rules: Bonnie will ask a question (Bonnie holds up a deck of question cards.), Both of you will take turns answering the questions. For example: if Michael gets asked a question, he will answer it, but will be given the correct answer by Jonathan." Chris explained as Michael looked at Jonathan with a nervous face. "You will write down your answers on the dry erase board we have placed in front of you. Pair with the most points wins." Chris further explained as the panellists looked and saw the boards and the black markers in front of them. "Now before we get started, Zeich, do you have any faith in Kirill? That he will get any of these right?" Chris asked the Russian. "Honestly? No." Zeich answered. Kirill was too busy with his fidget spinner too hear. "Now. Time for round 1!" Chris announced.

Bonnie looked at Dakota. "Alright, Dakota. What is Dale's favorite kind of sandwich?" Bonnie asked. Dakota wrote something down. "Ok. What is your answer?" Bonnie asked. "My answer is (showing his answer on the board while reading along with it) a chicken and waffle sandwich with cheese, bacon, and maple syrup." Dakota said. "Correct!" Bonnie said as Dale showed his board with the exact same thing! The two friends fist bumped.

Bonnie made her way over to Zeich and Kirill. "Alright, Kirill. What is Zeich's favorite movie?" Bonnie asked. Kirill wrote his answer. "Zeich's favorite movie is, of course, Red Dawn!" The boy said. Zeich was surprised. Zeich held up his board to reveal that Kirill was right. "Congrats! You guys earned a point!" Bonnie told them as Kirill and Zeich shared a hug.

Bonnie now went over to Michael and Jonathan. "Ok, Jonathan. What is Michael's most embarrassing moment?" She asked. "Oh, that's easy." The nerd claimed. Michael was now glaring at Jonathan. After a minute, Jonathan spoke again. "alright, I have the answer!" Jonathan declared. He showed his answer. "Michael's most embarrassing moment was, 'When he was in Washington D.C. and he went to a restaurant and ate chicken on a stick, but he found out it gave him turbo turds. So, he was stuck walking across the parking lot since the bathrooms were full and he almost shat behind a bush, he then burst into a local highschool, buster down the stall door, and shat all over the place!'"[2] Jonathan answered. Embarrassed and nervous, Michael showed what he put...which was what Jonathan said. Everyone burst out laughing as Michael sank into his seat.

"Alright. I'm here." Shadow suddenly appeared and said. "Shadow? What are you doing? Where's Chris?" Bonnie asked. "Oh. He got arrested." Shadow answered. Everyone gasped in shock. "For what?" Kirill asked. "I will happily tell you...next time on Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!" Shadow said as he ended the episode.

Ok. If this chapter seemed short, sorry! But, I just thought up of a new plot line where Chris gets arrested and Shadow becomes the new host! Hope you like it! Next time, I will reveal a new game as part of the challenge!

Also, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND AND URGE YOU to to look at the new SYOC by my friend, TheProtecterOfHim. You can find it in the Total Drama series + X-Men crossover section. It is called Total Drama Fire VS Ice. It is the original X-Men section. Alright, then! See you next time! This is Michaelfang9signing off!

[1] "This child does not know anything about personal space." In Russian.

[2] a reference to the video, Sonic for Hire - The War: Part Two. They play Family Feud against Darth Vader. And That was one of the answers. Only in that is was when you eat chicken Caesar salad in Law Vegas and you Crap in a casino bathroom.


	12. Episode 3 part 3: New song and new host!

Prologue:

Ronaldo, Michael, Ruby and Dakota arrived in Tokyo. They were walking around a remote forest when they found a house. They decided to ask whoever was there to aid them in their search for Le Pomme de Couer. A Shen Gong Wu that grants it's user their heart's wish.

They knocked on the door. A young white skinned man approached them from inside. He had black hair, skin was very white. Porcelain white. He wore a black hoodie that had a pocket in the front, and black pants with pockets, and black boots. He also had a black gem on the back of his right hand. Michael recognized him.

Me: Onyx?

Onyx: Michael? Is that you?

They both hugged. Onyx then hugged Ruby, Ronaldo and Dakota.

Me: So, good to see you!

Onyx: Likewise, Michael!

Onyx: So, what are you guys doing?

Me: We are on a search for a Shen Gong Wu!

Onyx: Really? Which one?

Michael: Le Pomme de Couer.

Onyx: Oh yeah! I have it actually!

Ruby: REALLY?!

Onyx: yeah. Come in.

They went into his house when he brought out the Shen Gong Wu they were searching for.

Onyx got it out of a small wooden box.

Onyx: Here it is! Le Pomme de Couer! What do you need it for? Did something happen? Is that why Ruby isn't Garnet?

Michael got nervous.

Me: Onyx...I accidentally...shattered Sapphire.

Onyx's eyes went small. His mouth was agape. He put the Shen Gong Wu on a table. Tears started to drop from his eyes. He got mad.

Onyx: Get out. Get out now!

Onyx then grabbed the Le Pomme de Couer away from Michael.

Just then, Chase Young burst through the wall with Wuya, who was in her true witch form.

Chase: Not so fast! We are here to take that Shen Gong Wu from you!

Chase and Wuya tried to take it from Onyx but then Michael grabbed it and ran outside, while pulling along Dakota, Ronaldo and Ruby.

Michael pulled out the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo again and teleported themselves home, but, unfortunately, Wuya and Chase Young followed them into the portal.

They got home and landed in front of the same group of people. Onyx still had the La Pomme de Couer in hand. Onyx pulled out his gem weapon: a black sword with a grey handle.

Onyx: Back off! I will never give this to you!

Me: You could just use that to Being Sapphire back.

Onyx has a look of realization on his face.

Onyx: Where are the shards?

Michael pulled out the little bag of Sapphire's shards.

Chase Young ran up to Onyx and attempted to take the Shen Gong Wu.

Onyx tried to pull it away from him. The La Pomme de Couer started to glow gold.

Onyx: What is going on?

Chase Young: What is your name, young warrior?

Onyx: O-Onyx.

Chase Young: I challenge you, Onyx, to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Onyx has a look of confusion on his face.

Onyx: A what?

Ok! What did you think of that? Next time is Onyx vs Chase Young in a Xiaolin Showdown! Who will win? Who will lose? And will Sapphire be brought back to life? All these questions will be answered next time! Also, special thanks and shout out to ElectricBlaster for letting me use Onyx. Thanks, dude. I appreciate it.

Onyx: It's time for Total...Drama...Action...SYOC!

Me: I love that guy.

Everyone was still puzzled by the fact that Shadow said he was the new host and that Chris was arrested! "Welcome back to Total Drama Action SYOC! Now, it is time for me to explain why Chris is in jail." Shadow said. "You see, Chris was caught raping Jonathan's mother." Shadow said. "WHAT?!" Jonathan shrieked. "May I finish my story, please?" He said impatiently. "He also shot Jamie's brother three times in the chest." He continued. Everyone gasped. Jamie fainted and got back up. "And that is why Chris is in prison and I am the new host!" Shadow said. "But don't worry. I called a friend to take my place." He told them. Just then, the entrance door opened. It showed a shadow of a small floating being. The being had a ribbon in her hair, a small blue dress, with a white undershirt, blue tie, white gloves, white leggings and small blue dress shoes. "Hello, humans." The being said as it came into the light, revealing the Being had blue eyes, blue skin, a small teardrop gem under the right ( or left depending on how you look at it) eye, and pixie wings made of water. "Aquamarine?" Dakota asked. "Oh, it's you again. Dakota." Aquamarine said with distaste in her tone. "I can't believe your the replacement! What do you think, Dale?" He wondered. To everyone's surprise, Dale was nowhere to be seen. Dale suddenly popped up from Salandro's back. "Is she gone?" He asked. "No, you moron." Salandro said. "Dale, she won't hurt you." Arnold assured him. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" The boy yelled. "Shadow, how is she your 'friend'?" Drake asked. "Oh. One time, I was just walking into a bar. I went to the counter and ordered some whiskey. Aquamarine was sitting in the stool next to mine and she was rambling about how it sucked that Dale and Dakota caused her to be stuck on Earth and how her partner, Topaz, was a crystal gem now. One thing led to another, we kissed, had what we would call 'a lovely Saturday night together' and then we knew we were meant to be together. Now we are a couple." Shadow explained as he and Aquamarine shared a kiss. "Aww." Everyone said. Well, not everyone. Dale was standing next to a trash can, vomiting into it while Jackie was patting him on the back.

"Ok, everyone. Now that everything is cleared up, we will settle the score. The points are divided to the two teams. So, team Bodacious Bandicoots has 4 points and team Tubular Turtles has 2 points. Which means that, I will settle who wins by having a rap contest!" Shadow announced. Everyone cheered. Aquamarine was confused. "What is a rap contest?" She asked in her British accent. "I will tell you later, Aquamarine." Shadow answered. Bonnie walked up to Shadow holding two blue bowls filled with white slips. One said Bandicoots and the other said Turtles. "Here's the deal: I will select a name from both bowls. Whoever is chosen will go up against each other in a head to head rap battle!" Shadow explained. He reached for the Bandicoots bowl. The camera panned to the Bodacious Bandicoots. "The Bandicoot chosen is...Arnold the feminine ball buster!" Everyone cheered as Arnold cracked his knuckles. Shadow reached for the Tubular Turtles bowl. "The Turtle chosen is...Dale the Weirdo Pacifist!" Shadow announced. Dale's team cheered as Dale grew nervous.

Arnold and Dale were facing each other. Both were standing in front of different green screen backgrounds. "Ok! Epic Total Drama Rap Battles! Arnold Franklin! (Shows Arnold sniffing a rose in front of a green screen that showed the inside of a bar.) VS...Dale Lawson! (Shows Dale patting his chest then standing triumphantly in front of a beach like background.) BEGIN!" Shadow announced. (Imagine a fast and techno beat)

(Dale)

I won't go easy on you, cousin

Because, boy, you need some ball bustin!

You look like a hippie Pokemon character[1]

You look like a weird japanese version of Space Harrier (Shows Dale playing Space Harrier)

You look up to me! I paved the road for ya!

You fucking gay ass Hot Topic wannabe wearing a fedora!

You have a bad fashion choice!

With a stupid voice!

Why are you wearing a sports tank?

Do you wanna get shanked?

What're you trying to impress someone?

We both know you don't play sports, you ain't fooling anyone!

(Arnold)

You wanna talk about fashion? Time to do some learnin'!

Looking like a stupider version of fucking Peewee Herman!

I need some ball bustin?

You look like the opposite of TDI's Justin!

Look at your bars! All that you can muster?

You know my rhymes will hurt! That's why they call me the feminine ball buster!

I'll call up Carmelita! I'll bust a nut up in her! (Shows Arnold making out with Carmelita)

Because you have a small dick and I am hung like a male hustler!

Why you dress like that? I thought you were afraid of clowns!

These aren't even my best flames, come back later! I'll beat you down!

(Dale)

Man, I don't know if I can beat him.

Dakota, mind helping me? Year him limb from limb!

(Dakota)

Sure, dude! Yeah, it's time to win!

I'll beat you so fast, it'll make your head spin!

Don't try to dis my man!

Cause his raps are best in all the land! (Shows Dale smiling and tearing up from his kind words)

(Dale)

Thanks, Dakota. Let's take him together!

(Dakota)

He will lose this badly like Alejandro from Heather!

(Dale and Dakota)

We are the Crystal Gems!

We will beat this femme!

We will always find a way!

To beat him! If he comes back, we will just win another day!

(Arnold with Ash, Jackie and Jamie playing their electric guitars.)

Enough of that Crystal Gem shit!

(Ash)

Cause our bars are lit!

(Jamie)

Ain't karma just like these two, a bitch?

(Jackie)

They're more annoying then a seven year vagina itch!

(Arnold)

Now go with your boyfriend here, and run back to Steven Universe

Cause the next time we'll see you will be in a hurse!

(Shadow)

Who Won?

You decide!

Epic Total Drama Rap Battles!

Cheers and applause and sneering were heard from the audience (both teams). "Ok! Bonnie, who do you think one?" Shadow asked. "I have to go with Arnold, Ash, Jamie and Jackie! They were just AWESOME!" Bonnie said as the Bodacious Bandicoots cheered in excitement. "Sorry. Tubular Turtles, you will have to vote someone out!" Shadow told them. The Bodacious Bandicoots carried the four rappers back to the spa hotel while the Tubular Turtles has to think of who to eliminate.

(At the dining hall - Dale, Jonathan, Liam, and Nathaniel.)

"Alright, fellows. Who do you wish to eliminate?" Nathaniel asked. "I think we should eliminate Reagen!" Dale suggested. "Why should eliminate Señorita Reagen? Just this morning, she kissed me and stroked my biceps!" He bragged as he flexed. His shirt ripped off his chest. He put another Apple green shirt on. "I have spares." He said. "Dude. Her kissing you and striking your biceps, is just how she plays with you!" Jonathan told him. "She and Jenny kissed me too! Jenny also kissed Nick!" Jonathan added. "Oh, heavens!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "I don't know whether or not to believe you." Liam said. "Fine. Don't believe me. Nathaniel. Dale. C'mon let's go tell the others." He stated as the three left as Liam sat alone pondering what to do.

(At the elimination ceremony)

Shadow and the Tubular Turtles were gathered At the awards ceremony from the Canon show. "Alright. Under your seats, you will find voting devices (the ones from the Canon show). Press the image of the contestant you would like to eliminate!" Shadow instructed. Soon, all the votes were sent in. Just then, an intern showed up. She has Caucasian skin, a button nose and medium sized ears. She has green eyes, long Brown hair, wore an Aperture Laboratories cap, tuxedo shirt, black pants and black shoes. "Everyone, this is my sister Dottie. She is a robot. If I call your name, she will extend her arm and give you a Chocolate Ice cream on a cone. (Nathaniel: FUCK YEAH!) Gonna ignore that." Shadow said. "The following contestants are safe and thus, receive an ice cream: Nathaniel. (His mouth was watering. He then put sprinkles on it.) Liam. Summer. Drake. Jane. Jackie. Ash. Jamie. Michael. Jonathan." He called as the others received their ice cream. Jonathan and Michael touched theirs together like a 'cheers' motion. Dale looked nervous. Reagen looked smug. "Due to a unanimous vote...The person going home is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.REAGEN! Dale, you are safe to compete!" Shadow announced as Dale receive his ice cream and Reagen looked dumbstruck. "Dale, Nathaniel, and I told everyone of the scheme you had to seduce everyone into losing! You tried to do that along with Jenny! But you are going home, sister!" Jonathan declared.

"Tonight's elimination method is one that is unique!" Shadow said. Salandro appeared out of a lemon yellow cloud of smoke. "The Salandro of Shame!" Shadow added. Salandro went up to Reagen. "Salandro Pamanzo!" Salandro shouted as Reagen was engulfed in lemon yellow smoke and she disappeared! Everyone was amazed and they clapped and cheered for Salandro!

Alright! How was that for a chapter that took so long to get uploaded? I'm sorry it took this long! I was a little lazy, plus I was having a small case of writers block. But now that that is over with, I can get back to writing!

Question of the day: I have a small problem. I'm Super Mario Sunshine, there is a world known as Noki Bay. In Noki Bay, there is a certain blue coin I have to access via Rocket Nozzle. But every time I try to get it, the game freezes. This has been happening for a while. Anybody know the solution?

Also, if you are wondering why Michael was at the elimination ceremony instead of Arnold is because I forgot that Arnold and Dale were on the same team! I didn't want to erase the rap battle! So, Arnold and Michael are switching teams!


	13. Episode 4 part 1: another free day!

I forgot to mention Onyx has stars on his pants leggings.

Prologue:

We left off at Chase Young challenging Onyx to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Onyx: what's a Xiaolin Showdown?

Chase Young: it is a contest for the Shen Gong Wu! I wager the Two Ton Tunic! And you?

Michael threw Onyx a Shen Gong Wu. It was a red gem with spikes coming out of and a pointed top.

Me: Onyx wagers the Ruby of Ramses.

Chase Young: I would like to call for a Cosmic Clash showdown!

Me: I thought you would have to be over one half Wu or look kind of freakish?

Chase Young: Onyx here looks freakish.

Crowd: Ooooohhh.

Chase Young: Me, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean (snaps his fingers and Hannibal appears) vs You, Michael and the small Indian girl with the pink sword (pointing to Connie).

Connie: My name is Connie!

Me: we accept! Our Ruby of Ramses, Golden Tiger Claws and Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Two Ton Tunic, Moby Morpher and Silk Spitter!

Hannibal Roy Bean: The game is King of the sand castle! Last team standing wins!

Me: Agreed!

Connie: Can someone explain what's going on? (While walking up to the them)

Me: No time!

Hannibal, Chase, Wuya, and me: LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

The ground began to shift and the ground carrying everyone, even the crowd, broke off and carried everyone into the sky! There were two platforms: one for those who were participating and one for those who weren't.

The sand on the beach made sand walls and castle like pillars. The ones watching it were floated above and next to the battle arena.

There was a monitor in the sky showing who was in. Onyx, Michael, and Connie were on Team Xiaolin. Hannibal, Wuya, and Chase Young were on Team Heylin. The six in the showdown were holding their respective Shen Gong Wu: Onyx- Ruby of Ramses. Connie- Thorn of Thunderbolt. Michael- Golden Tiger Claws. Wuya- Silk Spitter. Hannibal - Moby Morpher. Chase Young - Two Ton Tunic.

The Thorn of Thunderbolt was a Yellow thorn with a brown handle and a stick with a red ruby in the middle. The Two Ton Tunic was a tunic that had an armor like design. The color was tan. The Moby Morpher was made up of two pieces of arm guards(?) Both pieces were shaped like half diamonds, and when put together made a full diamond shape. The Silk Spitter had a black handle going horizontally across two bronze colored pincers, with yellow spider legs at the top and stick that shot out webs. The golden tiger class were, well Golden Tiger and on a glove. They allowed you to travel anywhere. The Ruby of Ramses allows you to lift levitate things. The Two Ton Tunic acts as armor. The Moby Morpher allows you to morph your appearance or size.

The six contenders were ready.

Hannibal, Chase, Wuya, and me: GONG YI TAN PI!

Onyx: What does that mean?

Me: it means go!

Hannibal: Moby Morpher!

Hannibal suddenly got bigger.

Wuya: Silk Spitter!

Wuya shot webs at Connie, but Connie was able to destroy the web's with her sword.

Onyx looked at his Shen Gong Wu. He suddenly figured out how to use it by watching the others.

Onyx: Ruby of Ramses!

He used it to levitate Hannibal and throw him out of the arena, eliminating him. The monitor took off Hannibal from Team Heylin.

Connie looked happy and picked up her Shen Gong Wu.

Connie: Thorn of Thunderbolt!

Connie was about to hit Wuya.

Chase Young: Two Ton Tunic!

Chase's tunic turned into armor as he jumped in front of Wuya which made the Thunderbolt ineffective. Chase tackled Connie with his armor, which went her flying out of the arena. This made the monitor take off her name from Team Xiaolin.

Everyone in the audience was shocked.

Priyanka and Doug (Connie's parents): Connie!

Onyx: Ruby of-

Onyx was cut short when Chase Young kicked it out of his hand and Chase caught it.

Me: Golden Tiger Claws!

Michael slashed at the air, which made a purple portal, and pulled Onyx into the portal. They were in the very high skies above.

As Chase was looking for them, Michael started talking to Onyx.

Me: Onyx. I am so very sorry for shattering Sapphire! I just got in an argument with her, I poofed her, and I accidentally stepped on her gem and she shattered! I am so sorry!

Onyx: Alright, Michael. I forgive you. Now, let's go back down and kick his ass!

Me: Golden Tiger Claws!

Michael slashed below him and created another portal. Onyx and Michael were now back in the arena face to face with Chase.

Me: Chase Young! Prepare for battle!

Chase kicked the Golden Tiger Claws out of Michael's hand as they hit the wall to the left of them and got stuck.

Michael: Onyx. It has been a thrill being your friend.

Onyx nodded as they hugged. They the poofed into a big cloud of smoke! The smoke vanished and a single being was left. The being was 2 feet taller than Garnet. The being had black straight medium hair, light green skin, four arms (Two white, two green), two black legs, green boots, white pants with black stars, two eyes (one Brown, one black), and a white visor (like Garnet), and a white hood. The being spoke with a cocky, yet gentle, Brooklyn accent.

Actinolite: Hey, yo. How ya doing! I'm Actinolite. Ready to fight, pretty boy?

Everyone was dumbstruck.

Steven: GIANT MAN!

Actinolite: ya got that right!

Actinolite pulled out a Black sword and a bronze sword. Her pressed them together and it formed a double ended lightsaber!

Steven: Destroy him with your lightsaber!

Actinolite did so as he twirled his lightsaber, smacked Chase Young with it, and won the Showdown!

The effects went away and when everything was normal, Actinolite unfused into Onyx and Michael. Ruby came running to them.

Ruby: I couldn't see from the back! Did you win?

Onyx held up the La Pomme de Couer.

Onyx: yes.

Michael put Sapphire's shards out of his little bag into his hand.

Onyx: La Pomme de Couer! I wish Sapphire was back to life!

Sapphire's shards were out back together and formed her gem. Her gem went into the air and formed Sapphire. Sapphire had a new look. Her hair was the same, her dress was a lighter shade of blue, had a big star on her chest, and her dress was lacy.

Ruby: Sapphire!

Sapphire: Ruby!

The Two lovers kissed and fused back into Garnet!

Garnet: it's great to her back!

Onyx: nice to see you again Garnet!

Garnet: likewise, Onyx.

Me: I agree. Welcome back, Garnet!

However, Garnet wasn't pleased to see Michael. She summoned both her gauntlets.

Me: Um. Garnet?

Garnet tackled the gem hybrid and started beating him up!

Everyone started laughing!

(Prologue end)

Wow. I think this is one of the longest prologue archs yet! What did you think? Did you like the showdown? Did you like Actinolite? Did you like the resurrection of Sapphire? Let me know in the reviews!

Steven:Its time for Total!

Connie: Drama!

Steven: Action!

Stevonnie: SYOC!

Me: Here. Have some fry bits!

Stevonnie: Cool, thanks!

(Episode begin)

"Welcome back, viewers! Time for another free day because the author is lazy!" Shadow said. "Hey, I haven't thought of the next challenge yet!" Michaelfang9 told him. "That's what they all say." Shadow stated. "Fuck you!" Michaelfang9 yelled. "Sorry, Mikey. I don't swing that way, despite my perfect body." He said. "Shut up!" The author yelled again.

(With the Tubular Turtles)

Dale prepared Nathaniel another thing of that deep fried Ice cream he made a couple chapters back. Nathaniel was at the table eating as Summer walked up to Dale, who was finishing putting away all the ingredients. "Its really nice of you to do that for Nathaniel." Summer complimented. "Well, I do feed people at the soup kitchen sometimes." Dale told her while blushing. "You seriously are a great guy." Summer said. Summer walked away as Nathaniel came rushing back to Dale. "Master Dale! Can you make me another one?" Nathaniel asked. "Since you are awesome, I will make you another, along with some deep fried Oreos!" Dale told the British boy. Nathaniel then have Dale a bone crushing hug.

Jamie was walking into Michael's room drinking some orange juice when she accidentally tripped over Michael's spare shoes, spilling her drink on him in the process. "Ah! Jamie!" Michael glared at her as he was soaked. "Hehe. Sorry, Barton." Jamie apologized. Michael took off his shirt revealing a six pack. "Its alright. I just need to find a different shirt. Hold on a minute." He told her as he turns towards her, this giving her full view of his abs. She didn't hear what he said. She was mesmerized by his abs. Michael found a shirt and put it on. It was a plain red muscle shirt. "Ahh. That's better." Michael said. "So, Jamie, What did you need?" Michael asked. Jamie was still in her trance. "Jamie? Jamie? Jamie? J? Jamieee." Michael called as he tried to snap her out of it. "O-o-oh. What is it?" Jamie asked as she snapped back to reality. Michael shrugged it off. "Why are you in here?" Michael asked. "Well, Mike, I saw you putting up your Assassin's Creed poster (Shows the poster which shows Ezio Auditore with the logo), and I just came to see it." Jamie revealed. "Between you and me, I am kind of a huge geek." She told him. "*gasp!* Me too! Every year I go to Comic-Con!" Michael told her. "Me too! I met Stan Lee once." She bragged. "Oh, my god! Me too!" He added. The two clapped their hands together. "What?!" Jamie exclaimed. "Did we just become best friends?!" Michael exclaimed. "Yep!" Jamie confirmed. "You wanna go do karate in the garage?" Michael asked. Jamie nodded. [1]

Dale was in his room with Dakota, putting up a security camera in the top corner to the left of the bed. "You know, that you are overreacting." Dakota told him. "Hey! Now that Aquamarine is here, I need all the security I need." Dale defended. Dakota sighed. Aquamarine fluttered in. "Hello, hybrids." The Homeworld gem greeted in her British accent. This scared Dale as he fell of his ladder, landed on the floor, and the camera landed on his head. "Ugh. Now we have to do it all over again!" Dakota groaned. "W-what are you doing in here, A-aquamarine?" Dale asked, nervously. "Don't worry, you little idiot. You don't have to worry about me as of yet." She reassured the hybrid. She left. Just then, a brown tiger burst through the door, roaring. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dakota and Dale screamed. Then, Aquamarine, followed by another gem followed her, laughing. The gem was purple, had a purple gem in her chest and has black eyes and long white messy hair. She had a white halter top, black pants with purple stars, and purple boots. "Ok, dude. You can stop now." The purple gem said. The Brown tiger shapeshifted back to its original form. It was another gem, but it was much taller than Amethyst and Aquamarine . It had light brown skin, a brown gem that was horizontal, slightly oval, was mainly Brown and had dark brown-tan-bronze layers. The gem had black hair, and brown eyes. The gem wore a black and brown jumpsuit. The top had light brown for the torso and black for the sleeves. The leggings were light brown and there were black boots. The torso also had a symbol of a Yellow Diamond. "Did I do good, Amethyst?" The Brown gem asked in an excited voice. "That was awesome, Tiger's Eye!" The purple gem known as Amethyst told the brown gem. Amethyst had a cool, yet raspy voice. "Wow! First day on Earth and first prank! I love Earth!" The Brown gem known as Tiger's Eye exclaimed. "Tiger's Eye! Amethyst!" Dakota exclaimed. "What the hell?!" Dale yelled. "Sorry, Dakota. Sorry, Dale." Tiger's Eye apologized.

That ends another chapter! So, what did you think? I think I smell a Michael x Jamie pairing! I shall christen it...Mamie! What do you think of my Tiger's Eye gemsona? Just like Amethyst, he has a whip! As always, leave a review, and I shall see you all next time! This is Michaelfang9signing off!

[1]- almost exactly what happened in the movie, Step Brothers.

Here is the [1] from last chapter - My character from my save file on Pokemon Sun.


	14. Episode 5: Always talk about Fight Club!

Prologue:

Seven is turning 19. Today, she decided to wear a new outfit her friend, Jenny bought for her. It consisted of a nice dark red crop top, a cute black skirt, Olive colored flats, a blue bedazzled belt, marigold earrings, and a purple headband. Seven was in her room blow drying her long black hair when she accidentally woke up her brother, Aleister.

Aleister: Seven. My little sister. What are you doing? It is 3:30 AM!

Seven: Oops. Sorry, Al. You know I have a habit of waking up super early on my birthday. Especially since I am turning 19! (Squeals and starts clapping lightly)

Aleister: Oh yeah. Happy birthday, sis. I got you something.

Aleister was half awake, so he got his slippers he and Seven went outside to their garage. Once they went into the garage and closed the garage door, Seven asked Aleister a question.

Seven: Hey, bro. What's under the tarp?

There was indeed a big blue tarp covering something.

Aleister was still half asleep, so he somewhat slurred his words.

Aleister: *yawn* Take the tarp off and see.

Seven raised an eyebrow. But nevertheless, took off the tarp.

Her eyes turned to stars when she saw what was unveiled: a lavender Ferrari!

Seven: Oh. My. Stars.

Seven was in awe. She turned to her brother.

Aleister: I have been listening to you talk about how you have always wanted a lavender Ferrari. So, happy birthday Seven.

Aleister have her a hug and the keys to her Ferrari.

Seven returned the hug.

Seven: Thank you, big brother. Thank you.

Aleister: it wasn't any trouble, kiddo.

Seven releases from the hug.

Seven: So. Do you want to go get some breakfast? We can go to McDonald's.

Aleister: I'd like that.

The Two left for McDonald's. But not before stopping at Cracker Barrel for gas, candy, and a Java Monster Energy drink for Aleister.

After eating quite a lot of food, the two went to Starbucks and then home.

When they got home, they noticed an blue and white present for Seven.

The tag read, 'Happy birthday Seven! Love Sapphire.

It was a huge box. Neither of them knew what it was.

There was a card attached to it. It read, 'this is kind of a present for the both of you. For the amazing threesome.'

They opened it and it was a neon Nintendo Switch! It has Breath of the wild, Arms, Splatoon 2, 1 2 switch, and an early copy of Super Mario Odyssey!

The Two then went to play the system and had a great time.

Did you enjoy the prologue? Seven Alice, if you are reading this, I actually have no idea when your actual birthday is. Still, I hoped you enjoyed part 1 of 2 of the prologue. Next time I won't continue this prologue. I will start a new one. We will learn all about: Tiger's Eye!

The Bodacious Bandicoots and Tubular Turtles were gathered around Shadow as he revealed the next challenge. "Alright, everyone. This next challenge will test your strength. The genre is...Fight Movies!" Shadow revealed. Everyone except Dale and Arnold were cheering.

(Confessional - Dale)

The confessional was the make up trailer from the Canon show.

"I may be a Crystal Gem, but I will NOT survive in a fist fight!" Dale said worried.

*static*

Confessional - Arnold

"Dale and I have the same problem. We can't hit hard. Our bodies are soft." Arnold said.

*static*

Confessional end.

The teams and Shadow were gathered around a fighting arena. "Alright, fighters. The opponents will be randomly selected. They might not even be people here! First team to reach 4 points wins!" Shadow said. There was a roulette wheel showing various symbols. "Aquamarine. You are up first." Shadow said as we see Aquamarine fluttering next to Jane.

Shadow spin the wheel to reveal her opponent. It stopped in a picture of an oval. Out of a beam of light, Pearl showed up. "Aquamarine. You must fight Pearl here." Shadow said. Pearl summoned her spear and Aquamarine got out her wand. "First out of the arena wins! Go!" Shadow announced. Aquamarine used her wand to levitate Pearl and throw her out of the arena. "Ok. That was anticlimactic. Still, it counts. Point goes to the Bodacious Bandicoots!" Shadow said.

Next up was Dale. The wheel stopped on a bronze circle. Out of a beam of light, came an 19 year old boy. The boy had Brown hair, thick black glasses, a green M&M t-shirt on that has a red one between a blue peanut M&M and yellow peanut M&M saying, 'I'm surrounded by nuts!', grey cargo shorts, and brown boots. "Hello. My name is Michael Fang. Nice to meet ya!" Michael greeted. "Ok, Dale. You just have to fight Mr. Fang here." Shadow told him. (I will just be calling him Mr. Fang now.) Mr. Fang lifted his shirt to reveal a Topaz gem on his navel. It started to glow as Mr. Fang pulled out a bronze sword. Dale was dumbstruck. He ran up to Dakota. "Dakota. Should I reveal my gem?" Dale asked his friend. Dakota nodded. Dale gave him a thumbs up. Both contenders stood in the arena. Just then, Dale took off his cowboy hat and everyone was shocked (except for Dakota and Aquamarine) to what was on Dale's forhead: a Pearl gem! Everyone was shocked: Dale has a gem! Dale pulled out a Kingdom Hearts keyblade (the Ultima Weapon to be precise). "You ready to tango with the leader second in command to the Crystal Gems?" Dale asked confidently. Mr. Fang nodded. The two started to clash. Every time one tried to strike, the other countered. But then, Mr. Fang didn't react fast enough! "See ya! Doofus!" Dale said as he stabbed Mr. Fang in the chest, causing him to retreat back into his Topaz gem. "Dale wins the Tubular Turtles a point!" Shadow announced as the Tubular Turtles celebrated.

(Time skip because I am lazy. But to make it short, teams are tied 3-3. Dakota won against Jasper, Jonathan won against Chef, and Jamie won against Mal, etc.)

"Ok. Final battle! This time it's Dale vs Arnold. Boys, take your positions!" Shadow instructed. Arnold looked nervous, while Dale looked confident. "I shall smite you down with a single blow!" Dale stated. "I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE KNEECAPS!" Arnold yelled as he tackled Dale and started repeatedly punching him in the face! "THIS! ISN'T! KICKING! ME! IN! THE! KNEECAPS!" Dale yelled between punches. Arnold then tossed Dale into the air and jumped kicked him out of the arena! Dale was in the floor groaning in pain. "Challenge over! The Bodacious Bandicoots win again!" Arnold's team carried him. "Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! Arnold!" they chanted.

(The Tubular Turtles: Aquamarine and Dale)

Dale was in his room thinking about how he lost when Aquamarine came in. "What? What is it, Aquamarine?" Dale asked. Aquamarine just grabbed his face and started making out with him. Dale pushed her off. "What the hell, Aquamarine? I thought you were with Shadow?" Dale wondered. "He's been so busy and tired, he just doesn't have time. Plus, we haven't had sex since the show began." She replied in her British accent.

(One sec scene later)

Dale and Aquamarine are in bed with Aquamarine looking satisfied while Dale is worried. "Oh, man. Shadow is gonna kill me." Dale said worried.

(Elimination ceremony)

Everyone was seated at the amphitheater. But Shadow was nowhere to be found. Just then, Liam came up to Dale and have him a football. "Shadow wanted me to give this to you." The Hispanic buff guy said. "Um, okay." Dale said unsure. Liam looked to the left of him. "What the hell?" He wondered. It was Shadow in football gear. "Blue! 24! 63! 82! Gray! Red! Hut! Hut! Hike!" Shadow yelled as he tackled Dale to the floor! Liam and Summer helped them up. "YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BITCH!" Shadow screamed. Chef took Shadow away and Dottie appeared and decided to do the voting results. "Who told Shadow?" Dale wondered. Liam shrugged. "Ok. The votes are in. Whoever gets a chocolate ice cream cone is safe." Dottie announced. "The following team members are safe: Nathaniel, Liam, Summer, Drake, Jane, Ash, Jamie, Michael and Jonathan!" Dottie listed as she gave them their safety symbols. Aquamarine and Dale exchanged nervous looks. "Dale. You are on the chopping block for fucking Aquamarine and winning and losing. Aquamarine. You are on the chopping block for cheating on Shadow. The final ice cream cone goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquamarine!" Dottie announced. Aquamarine got her safety symbol. Dale looked shocked. "Aw, crap!" He said. Summer went up to him. "I was really starting to like you. I might have had a crush on you." She said with a blush. "Me too." He told her. The two gazed into each other's eyes and they kissed. All the girls were going, "Awwww!" Salandro walked up to Dale to send him away. "Salandro Pamanzo!" Salandro shouted as Dale disappeared in a puff of smoke. "So. With Dale gone, things are heating up! Who will go home? Will the Tubular Turtles finally win? All this next time on Total Drama Action SYOC!" Dottie closed the episode.

Again, sorry this took so long. School just started and I have been lazy. Sorry, Dale fans. Dale has been eliminated. I wanted to get more character development going for Arnold, since I also made him. Again, sorry this took so long. Next time will be another free day since Shadow is taking a mental health day. Also, sorry if this was anticlimactic.

Elimination order: Reagan, Dale.


End file.
